Under The Sea Tickles: The Sequel
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's story "Under The Sea Tickles". I only posted it for them. Read on!


**Here it is! The exciting sequel to guestsurprise's story: "Under The Sea Tickles". I only take credit for posting it for them. guestsurprise owns Octo and Adora. Ursula and The Little Mermaid belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Sea Tickles: The Sequel<strong>

Lately, near the small village of Cadalya, there have been many storms and waves that have destroyed most of the fishing boats that have been going out too far to sea. Ursula laughed from her undersea cave. Octo burst in in horror.

"Ursula! Stop it! You'll hurt someone! They can't swim like us and they can't survive those storms!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! That will teach those petty humans! That will teach them to hunt our fish! That is our fish; our food. But lately, I have had a taste for some human flesh! But don't be soft with me! You may be my brother, but I saw that human you saved the other day. I have seen her come back constantly looking for you saying that she wanted to thank you. But guess what…I had a surprise for her! I saw her on a boat heading this way and I made a special storm just for her! THE WORST STORM IN HISTORY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T KILL ADORA! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Octo screamed as he darted out and swam to the surface as fast as he could. He saw Adora in a boat; she was holding her own against the storm, but then he saw Ursula was on the other side of the boat with her minions scaring the living daylights out of her. This enraged him and he swam and fought them all off to keep her safe.

"URSULA! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

"YOU COWARD! THIS ISN'T OVER! KEEP YOUR PETTY HUMAN!" Ursula screamed as she dove back into the waves, her minions right behind her.

Adora tried to keep the boat from falling apart but slipped and hit her head and it knocked her out cold. Octo sadly saw her supine form and pushed her boat out of the storm.

* * *

><p>Adora slowly awoke to the slow rocking of her boat on the quiet waves. She looked up and saw she was far away from any land and all she had was her bag with supplies for a few days and her boat. Suddenly, she heard some bubbling coming from the side of the boat. She slowly leaned over and Octo emerged. He gave her a fanged smile, but she was still shaken up from seeing her attackers.<p>

"P-please d-don't hurt me…" She panicked as she pushed herself back from the side of the boat.

"Adora? Adora it's me! It's Octo…remember I saved you once and I saved you again from my sister and her devilish assistants…"

"B-But she told me that you were only helping me because you wanted to eat me and pick my bones with your fangs."

"Adora…I would never hurt you…why would I save you and then try to eat you?"

"Uh…I…um…" Octo suddenly had a mischievous idea. He leaned over the side of the boat and let his black tentacles slowly slide out of the water. It made him look even bigger than what he really was!

"Actually…I am pretty hungry Adora…" He smirked as he slowly started tipped the boat where she started sliding towards him.

"HUNGRY? B-But wait! I'm not food! I am a human being! I won't taste good! I taste like old fish!"

"I like fish…c'mere and let me have a taste…" He chuckled darkly as he leaned his body more on the boat to where she was sliding more and more towards him. Her eyes got as wide as two ping pong balls and she scrambled back until she could not go any farther. Suddenly, Octo gave a large push on the side of the boat and now Adora came crashing into his arms. He wrapped his arms and tentacles around her and pulled her into the water with him. Adora quickly surfaced to regain her composure when Octo surfaced too right near her face and gently nipped her neck. She squeaked and pushed his head under the water.

"Heymmmmmmm! Mmmmadorammmm!" Octo laughed as he saw her trying to scramble and swim away. He dove under her and started tickling her knees with his tentacles.

"AHAHAHHAHAHA! STOHOHOP! OCTO! NOHOHOHO!" He surfaced and started swimming after her.

"Adora stop struggling and c'mere! You're not getting away that easy…" He chuckled as he started chasing her. She swam behind the boat, hoping to put some distance between herself and the determined sea man.

"Octo! I believe you! I was just a bit shaken up that's all!"

"Then why do you keep swimming away from me, don't you trust me?" He smirked showing part of his fangs.

"Well…let's be honest! You did say you wanted to taste me!"

"And I still want to…"

Adora squeaked as she saw his head dive under the water and all she saw were a rain of black tentacles headed towards her. She jumped back into the boat and before she knew it, Octo climbed in the boat with her. He pounced on her and started tickling her stomach and feet. He wiggled his tentacles in between her toes and in and out of her armpits. He pushed her head back slowly and started biting her neck enough to where it was truly tickling.  
>"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA! OCTO PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"<p>

"Please what Adora?" He teased as he kept biting.

"LEHEHEHEHEHT MEHEHEHEHEH GOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Only if you stop running and believe that I won't eat you," he cooed.

"I PROHOHOHOOHOHOHOMISE! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

He finally lifted his head from her neck and his tentacles from her stomach and toes. He gently picked her up and cradled her to his chest, rubbing her back so that she would be able to breathe easily again.

"Easy there…you alright?" He cooed. He wiped her wild hair from her face and gently kissed her forehead. "That will teach you to run from me." He teased and gently poked her again.

"I'm sorry Octo. I should have known that sea witch was lying to me. I am so happy I found you. I wanted to tell you personally that I thank you for saving my life twice. But I acted so foolishly that I probably didn't need to be saved. I mean I ran from you like two times and…"

She didn't get to finish because Octo then gently kissed her on her mouth. It felt like electricity was literally flowing through her body. His magic almost made her pass out! He finally let her go and laughed as he saw her smiling like she had the best kiss in the world.

"Hush…you were worth saving Adora…but tell me something. You acted even more scared when you were in the water. What's wrong? I see you still have your life jacket on." He said as he tugged at it. "It made it harder to get to your tickle spots," he teased.

"I-I am afraid of water…I can't swim Octo…" She said sadly.

"And yet you were willing to risk coming to find me out in the sea just to say thank you with only a life jacket?" He cooed close to her ear, making her gasp. Suddenly, she felt him release her and dive headfirst into the water. He then resurfaced and ran his hand through his hair and put a hand in her direction.

"Come on Adora…let me teach you!" He smiled happily. She was so scared that she didn't move. He chuckled softly and got back in the boat.

"Easy there…it will be alright…"

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it!" Adora whined as she then stared at Octo's black tentacles. She thought they looked so soft and yet terrifyingly strong at the same time. He smirked and this time he gently raised himself up where he was stretching himself across her lap; this caused his tentacles to be literally on every side of her body so she had no choice but to touch them. She was shocked at his sudden burst of affection and closeness. He gently looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Well, what are you waiting for….you can touch them if you want." Adora started to, but then she stopped and looked a bit embarrassed. He chuckled and then gently nipped her on the ear causing her to giggle and look at his beautiful silvery blue eyes.  
>"C'mon Adora…it will make you feel better. Give them a touch…" He cooed and he winked at her. She smiled softly and gently played with them, which caused him to laugh a bit.<p>

"H-Hey! Easy! C'mon, that tickles, seashell!" He laughed.

"Seashell?" Adora asked, temporarily stopping. He then used one tentacle to bring her face close to his where they were only noses apart. He smiled warmly at her.

"Seashells are very precious and important in the sea. When one is found, the person always does everything in their power to ensure it stays beautiful and that everyone knows it belongs to them." He then quickly kissed her on the nose and grabbed her and pulled her in the water.

She then felt him pull her under water and she saw him truly as he was. She saw his hair looking a mix of snow white and silver, his large and masculine body, his big black tentacles, and his silvery blue eyes. His turquoise skin even looked marvelous. His teeth looked slightly sharp, including his large fangs on the top and bottom to eat things like hard crabs and fish. He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. He then quickly got her to the surface.

"O-Octo! I'm s-scared…"

"Easy…getting used to the water is just the first step seashell…but it's getting late. Let's get you back to shore. We will start our swimming lessons tomorrow." He smiled. Adora smiled back and let Octo help her back in the boat. Once they were almost to shore, he noticed she still looked a bit sad.

"What's wrong Adora?"

"I-I don't know I just feel…a bit down…not sure why but I'll be fine."

"Yes…I know you will…" At that moment Adora saw Octo raise himself out of the water and grab her with four of his tentacles.  
>"I was going to take you back to shore…but looks like you need some more time in my underwater cave first…"<br>"OCTOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHO! STOHOHOP! NOHOHOHOT MY TOES!

"Yes…your toes…oh, what's this…your shoulder blades…pity your life jacket is in the way…let me help you get it off…"

"WHAT? NO! NOHOHOHO! GET YOUR TENTACLES AHAHAHAH OUT AHAHAHAHA OF THERE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! OH NOHOHOHO!

"Oh yes…."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
